


Switching Sides

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Reference to Sam and Dean Winchester, it's in there somewhere, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar has nothing to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Sides

I know that I can't be the only angel

whose wings are too heavy for flight

My feathers are stuck on a nail in the road away from home

A concrete pavement where many have fallen

and few have walked

I'm tumbling now, weighed down by my drunken antics

and the little shards of heaven in my pocket

You summon me, confine me

This is the reason we were previously friends, was it not?

I'm balancing on a tightrope of betrayal

and I'll look anywhere but upwards

So I guess I'll settle for gazing at you then

Even though your tunnel doesn't have a light at the end

I'm on your team

You bastards

 

_(gg)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
